Leanne Snape Restart
by Leanne Walker
Summary: Leanne wakes up in The Hospital Wing...


I don't own Harry Potter….

I do own any new one I add along the way

3/4 Shops I mentioned in Hogsmeade are there as I googled them.

Ignore what you have read before, this is a restart story.

Ground Quidditch is the same, just played without brooms.

CHAPTER 1

As I woke up I was sluggish groaning. "Severus." I called out softly after seeing him sitting in chair by my bed.

"Leanne, you are awake? I'll get Poppy." At that Severus got up from where he was sitting by my bed and went off in search of Poppy. "Poppy, Leanne is awake."

Just as Severus returned I asked the question. "Where am I?"

"NO! Talking because you need to answer my questions. How do you feel?" Poppy asked as she came around the curtain.

"Confused, where am I?" I asked again because Severus never answered me the first time.

"Besides that, do you ache anywhere?" Poppy continued.

"My head hurts a bit. Can someone tell me where the hell am I?" I yelled as no one would tell me where I was.

"You are in the Hospital Wing; you have been in here for over four weeks. You had entered my class room just when one of the Cauldrons exploded, which caused you to fall and hit your head." Severus finally answered my question.

"Why am I in the Hospital Wing instead of St Mungo's?" I continued asking as I wasn't happy with the answers I was getting.

"Poppy did want to send to St Mungo's, however I fought hard for you to stay here." Severus tried to explain.

"Where are Cheyenne, Annie, Ellyn and Vincent?" I asked as I look around trying to see them.

"Who? Leanne I don't know who you are asking for." Severus answered as he sat down on my bed.

"Two are our adopted children and two are our biological children." I was saying while getting angry.

"Leanne, we do not have any children. You have a niece called Cheyenne and she lives in Australia. However we did find out, you were pregnant with twins. Sadly you lost one of the twins before we could do anything about it. The other one is going strong and is healthy at the moment." Severus explained as I started crying.

"I never knew that I was expecting twins. I knew we had a little girl and then 2.5 years later a boy. What happened to me Severus? Did I live four years in four weeks? I remember things so clearly, right down to the minute (mi·nute adj. Exceptionally small.) thing." I was trying to say in between sobs.

"We will work this out, it might have been a dream or it could be a vision of things to come. Only time will tell." Severus was saying as he climbed into the bed with me and giving me a loving kiss.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Couple days later I was released from the Hospital Wing. As I was relaxing on the couch sipping a cup of coffee, while Severus was teaching seventh years I started writing a letter to Katrina and the girls;

'Dearest Katrina, Cheyenne and Gracie,

I hope this finds you all well, as Severus has informed you I'm out of Hospital Wing now and was in there for just on five weeks, I am expecting our first child which is due sometime in late June early July. At which I'm hoping that you all can come and visit before the baby comes. If you need help coming over we can pay for the expenses and arrange for to be picked up on the Knight Boat. I would love for guys to come over for Christmas even though that is only three weeks away. We can get the traveling permits quit quickly and you don't need a passport to travel this way. As I'm couch ridden for the time beginning I'll have Severus send this off for me. I love you all so much and look forward from hearing for you soon.

Lots of love your loving sister

Leanne and Severus Snape

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX.'

Just as I finished writing the letter I'd gotten up and Severus walked in. "I thought you were told to stay off your feet?"

"Am I allowed to go to the bathroom? OH I just finished a letter to Katrina, so can you send it for me please?" I asked as I walked into our bedroom. When I walked out Severus was gone so was my letter. Just then there was a knock on the door. So I got up and answered to find Poppy standing there.

"Where is Severus?" Poppy asked when she came in and sat down on the couch.

"I think sending a letter off for me to Katrina and the girls. I went to the bathroom and when I came back out he was missing so was my letter. Then you knocked on the door. Is there anything wrong?" I asked as I went into the kitchenette to get a drink of coffee.

"Nothing's wrong, I just thought that I would come down and see how you are doing? I hope you aren't drinking too much coffee?" Poppy asked as I came back with a hot drink.

"Severus makes a pot of coffee in the morning and puts a warming charm on it. I'm only allowed one pot of coffee a day. After that I drink it, I either drink milk or hot chocolate." I answered as I sipped my drink. "Sorry would you like a drink?" I quickly asked feeling bad that I hadn't asked yet.

"I'm fine thank you. Do you want to wait for Severus or do you want me to do the scan without him?" Poppy offered as we waited for Severus to come back.

"Give him a couple of minutes; have you got plans for Christmas?" I asked just as Severus walks in.

"Poppy good you are still here. Leanne I sent off your letter for you." Severus explained as he sat down and gave me a kiss.

"I'm staying here this year. OK know that you are back, Severus can we get on with the scan please?" Poppy said as she got up and waited for us to go into the bedroom.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Later that night as I laid in bed waiting for Severus to come back from his rounds. I had started reading a book that Poppy gave on 'What to expect when you are expecting a little witch or a wizard.' I was amazed at what I couldn't do and what I could do. One of the important things I have to be careful around, is potion making. This will mean that I won't be allowed into Severus's classroom until after the baby was born.

"Good book that you are reading?" Severus asked as he walked into our bedroom.

"I'll tell you one thing that I found out once you come back from having a shower." I answered as I had notice that Severus smelled badly from his rounds tonight.

"Only if you join me." Severus said as he entered the bathroom.

"How about I wait for you to come out and we can have fun know that Poppy has given us clearance. I've already had a shower once today." I replied while showing some of my naked shoulder.

"Don't go anywhere." Severus called out as he stripped off his clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

While I waited I stripped down to my undies, and climbed back under the covers to continue reading the book. When I just put my book away I felt the bed bend under Severus's weight. "You smell so good." I said as he kissed me and pulled the sheets aside so he could get in with me.

"I know when we conceived the baby." Severus whispered as his hand moved south.

"The last time we had sex, about five weeks ago the night before the accident?" I answered as Severus started sucking on my left breasts.

"I think so." Severus mumbled as he's hand slipped into my knickers and started rubbing my clitoris.

"SEVERUS STOP! I'm going to be sick." I called out as nausea started over taking my good feeling. And I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

"Leanne are you alright or do I need to call Poppy down to see you?" Severus called out from behind the closed door. I never got a chance to answer as I passed out and hitting my head on the toilet bowl.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next day I woke up in the St Mungo's hospital. "Severus?" I called out softly as I look around the room and under the covers try to find out what I was wearing.

"Leanne thank god you are awake." At that Severus pushed a button to call for a Medi-Witch. "You fell in the bathroom and hit your head again. This time you are going to be staying in for a couple of days and yes I put on your Pyjamas on before any one came."

"Mrs Snape, how are you feeling?" a Medi-Witch asked when she walked into my room.

"Better, why did I passed out?" I asked as I tried to sit up in bed. So Severus help me sit up. "Can I be released to Poppy Pomfrey, at Hogwarts?"

"As to why you passed out we don't know. I have Flooed Madam Poppy Pomfrey and she is happy for us to release you into her care. However we want to wait until tonight and just monitor you and the baby. I'm sorry to say this; you might have to obtain from having sex until after the New Year. I'll be seeing you before you get discharged tonight. Until then please try to get some rest." At that the Medi-Witch walked out of the room.

"Thank you, I won't be going anywhere until you say I can leave." I answered while I shook her hand.

"You will be taking it easy from known on. In the New Year if Poppy agrees you can go back to work." Severus was saying in his nonsense voice he uses in the classroom.

"Severus, I am pregnant with our first child. I am not a porcelain doll. You need to read the book the Poppy gave me to read. I'm only into the second chapter. However I did read the overview for each chapter and they were about half a page each." I explained as I tried to get up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Severus asked me.

"I need the toilet. NO! You cannot come with me; I do need some privacy very once in a while." I replied as I walked into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

It was five days before Christmas and I was getting antsy being locked up in our quarters twenty two hours a day. I was only allowed to go to the Great Hall for meals. I was waiting for Poppy to come down for a scan. I was almost finished the book the second time. This time I was taking down notes so that I can remember things better and that I don't end up back in Hospital. The one thing that they don't say is 'Do not have sex, because it is dangerous for you and the baby.' they say in my last trimester I can't be on my back. Just as I finished the fifth chapter there was a knock on the door. So I got up and answered the door.

"Afternoon Leanne. Is Severus still teaching?" Poppy asked as she entered our quarters.

"He should be done in a couple of minutes. As long as he doesn't have a lot of cleaning to do. I want to get out and about and go to Hogsmeade to do some Christmas shopping." I explained as I sat back down.

"I see that you are taking note about the book. Have you read it through yet?" Poppy asked as she sat down next to me on the couch. "I think as long as today's scans go well yes tomorrow you can shopping."

"Yes this is my second time reading it. I have ordered a second book as well. However they don't have it in stock so I have wait until they have it in stock. Cheyenne wants to come here next year, so I want to get her the book on. 'Hogwarts: A History.'" I explained just as Severus walks in.

"Afternoon Poppy, can we get this scan over and done with I have an unexpected appointment that I have to attend to." Severus said as he walked into the room from his office.

"You can go if want, you don't need to be here for this Severus. However I would have thought this was more important than this appointment." I yelled at Severus and stormed off into the bedroom.

"Severus, please go to your appointment and I'll do the scan, she is upset and it's not good for her or the baby to be stressed." Poppy explained as she walked off to the bedroom.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Later that night as I was lying in bed I was still angry with Severus as he still hasn't gotten back from this appointment that he had earlier in the day. Poppy said that I could go shopping tomorrow however I'll need to take school carriage to do so. I still hadn't heard from Katrina or the girls, so I needed to get the presents tomorrow so that they can be sent off tomorrow as well. I heard the door opening so I turned my back to the person.

"Leanne, I'm sorry that I left for the appointment today. Trust me it was very important, I just can't tell what that was yet. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." Severus explained as he walked into the bathroom to have his shower.

"You can sleep on the couch tonight; if you don't I'll and that won't be good for the baby or me. You need to work out what is important know that we are expecting. You upseted me when you walked out." I replied as I ignored him.

"This is my bed, and neither of us will be sleeping on the couch. I'll be back and you better be still be in that bed or I'll carry you back to our bed." Severus replied.

I got up and tried to walk out of our bedroom to only find that Severus had warded the door. "Bastard." I called out as I climbed back into the bed. "You didn't have to ward the door." I yelled at him from the bed.

"I only did it for your own protection. Go to sleep if you want to go shopping tomorrow." Severus explained when he came back out in some boxers. "I don't want you back in Hospital or lose the other child. I have already lost one baby and I don't want to lose another one."

"Fine stay on your side of the bed." I replied when I rolled over onto myside of the bed.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next morning I found myself wrapped up in his arms and my head on his shoulder. I could feel Severus rubbing soothing circles on my back. "I'm sorry for last night; I was just upset that you had an appointment at the same time as my scan." I was saying as I was rubbing a hand over his tummy and playing with his navel.

"I know that you were upset and I'm sorry for that and once you see why I missed the scan you'll be happy about it trust me. Let's get up and go and get some breakfast. After that when you are ready we can go and do some shopping." Severus explained as we got up and ready for the day.

At that I got up and had a shower. "Are you going to join me?" I asked Severus.

"I would love to join you; however we must not have sex until the New Year. I'll wait and have my shower after you." Severus replied, even though he did sound disappointed.

"You can still have a shower with me though. Not everything has to be about sex. I'm hungry and I thought we could go out for breakfast instead?" I answered as I poked my head into the bedroom.

"Ok, I'll join you in the shower, if you start anything I'll walked out and you won't be going shopping." Severus replied as he stripped and joined me in the shower.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

When we had finished an uneventful shower we got dressed, I was sitting on couch making a list of things that I want to buy. I wished that I could go to London; I know that Severus and Poppy wouldn't allow it. I know what I was getting Severus, as it is ready for pick up, as they sent me an Owl couple day ago to inform me of the potions arrival.

"Leanne, are you ready to go for breakfast?" Severus asked as he walked out of the Bedroom.

"Yes I'm ready. Do you have any money?" I asked as we walked out of our quarters and towards the Great Hall part of me was hoping for no.

"Yes I've got some money. I was able to get some yesterday." Severus looked ahead and he could see some people standing at the top of the stairs, which lead down to the dungeons. "Can you close your eyes please?" Severus asked as he grabbed my hand and led me on. When we stopped I heard Severus say. "You can open your eyes now."

When I open my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Aunt Leanne." Yelled both Cheyenne and Gracie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused as why they were here and I didn't know anything about it.

"You did invite us to come and spend Christmas with you and Severus. We arrived in London yesterday, we came with some friends of mine and I contacted Severus saying we needed to be picked up from London today, which was yesterday." Katrina explained as she gave me a hug and a kiss.

"So is that the unexpected appointment you had yesterday that you couldn't stay for our baby scan?" I asked Severus as we walked into the Great Hall and found some seats at Slytherin table.

"Yes it was, I'm sorry I thought it was worth you being angry with me when you saw why I had to miss the scan. I promise that I'll try my best to come to the rest of the scans." Severus said as he helped himself to the breakfast.

"Aunt Leanne, what are we doing today?" Gracie asked as she helped herself to some toast.

"I'm going shopping, you can come with me or you can have a look around the Castle. However it's up to Katrina on what you have to do." I explained as help myself to some coffee and eggs and bacon.

"How about we go shopping today and tomorrow you can have a look around the Castle?" Katrina was saying as she finished with her breakfast.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

CHAPTER 2

When all the students were all gone we headed off to Hogsmeade for some shopping. As we arrived on the main street and we got out of the carriage. "Severus did you want met us over at The Three Broom Sticks in two hours, as I still need to pick up your present." I offered as we worked out somethings.

"That's fine, I have a few things I need to do including buying your present as well." Severus replied as went our separate ways.

"I need to go into J. Pippin's Potions, as I ordered some hard to get potions from them? I also need to go over to Tomes and Scrolls, to buy a book? I just need some help on Gracie present" I explained as I walked we walked into J. Pippin's Potions.

"Afternoon Mrs Snape, how may I help you?" asked a sales assistant.

"Afternoon, I have an order to be picked up please." I answered as I walked over to the counter.

"Of course, Dobby came down told us that you won't be able to collect until you were better and asked as to hold onto them until then." Explained the sales person.

After I paid for the ingredients I walked over to Tomes and Scrolls to pick up a copy of Hogwarts: A History for Cheyenne. We walked into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, to show the girls around the shop, when Gracie saw the Pygmy Puffs. "Mum can I get one?" Gracie asked.

"Sorry Gracie NO! You can't get one." However when Gracie walked off Katrina whispered in my ear. "As long as she can take it home you may buy it for her."

"I'll find out." So I walked off to fine a sales assistant. When I found one which surprised me to fine it was George Weasley. "Sorry George I have a question for you."

"Hello Leanne, I was told you weren't feeling well? How may I help you?" George asked when he gave me a hug and a kiss on the check.

"The Pygmy Puffs, my niece would like one for Christmas and they live in Australia. If I brought her one will she be able to take it home with her?" I asked while making sure no was around me.

"There shouldn't a problem. They are disease free animal they have been breeding them that way. Which on would you like" George asked as we walked towards to cage.

"A pink one, however can I get it delivered or I can get Dobby to pick it up for me?" I asked as I paid for it and try to arrange for a drop off.

"For you Leanne, I'll arrange for the Pygmy Puff to be dropped off." George answered at the same time he was thinking what he could sneak in to piss off Snape.

"By the way, if you put anything in there to piss off Severus, I suggest you not to. Because you will not like what I can/ will do. I wish some of his ex-student could see what I see in him. So can you have the Pygmy dropped off on Christmas Eve please?" At that I found Katrina and we walked out to find Severus over at The Three Broomsticks for lunch.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

That night as we were relaxing in our quarters I felt happy and content. "Severus, do you think Katrina could come to the Staff Christmas party tomorrow night?"

"I've already asked Albus, he said that Katrina and girls could come if they like. However they change the party to Christmas Eve this year. Did you get all the shopping you needed to be done today?" Severus asked as he started rubbing my tummy.

"Yes I did, Gracie wasn't that hard after all. George Weasley said he'll have it up here on Christmas Eve. I warned him not try anything, and if he does he doesn't want know what the outcome will be." I was saying as stared into the fire. "I just wish that you could make love to me in front on the fire, like we were doing last year."

"Well this time last year we were acting like newlyweds. As we were married a day before school started last year. I'm glad that our first baby is due in the Summer holidays. That way we have time to get know our baby and some sort of a routine." Severus was saying as he continued rubbing my tummy.

Turning around so that I facing Severus. "I'm horny, why can't you do something about it? Can't we just do some foreplay?"

Sighing Severus knew how I was feeling as he was feeling the same way. "I asked Poppy if we could do foreplay. Sadly she says NO! as it might make you faint again. You don't want to go Hospital while Katrina and the girls are here do you?"

Sighing. "NO! I don't want to be in Hospital until we have this baby. However I'm horny, is there something you can please." I pleaded.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

It was Christmas Eve, George had dropped off the Pygmy Puff off just before dinner, and then he ran off to The Burrow. As we about to get and to the Staff Party I heard. "Aunt Leanne?"

"Yes Cheyenne." I answered however I had a feeling what she was going to ask.

"Do we have to go to this Christmas Party? Mum said it was up to you if we can skip it." Cheyenne responded with hope in eyes.

"Well, if you really don't want to come and meet the people I work with on a personal level, I guess that you two can miss it if you really want to." I replied given the impression that I was disappointed but I wasn't.

"We can go if you really want us to?" Gracie answered with her concern her voice as well.

"I was joking; you get to spend Christmas day with them up here in The Great Hall with the students that stayed here too. Why don't we drop you off at your quarters and then your Mum and Severus and I go to the staff party." I said as we walked out of the Hall and towards the rooms where Katrina and the Girls are staying. "If you need anything call out for either Macy or Dobby and they'll come and help you. So goodnight and I'll see you in the morning down in our quarters."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Hay Snape, who is the woman with Leanne." Asked Sirius Black as he walked into the staff room late as usually.

"That is my Sister in-law Black. So stay away from her." Severus responded as he walked over to them. "Leanne, can I have word quietly please?"

"As long as it's not you asking if you could go home early?" I asked as I walked away from Katrina and into a corner away from everyone else.

"Black is asking about Katrina." Severus answered as he grabbed some food from a passing House Elf.

"So, I like Sirius he is an alright person. Katrina could do worst and she has done worst in the past." I explained to Severus. "See what I mean." Because I could see Sirius walks over to Katrina.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"So you are Leanne's sister?" Sirius asked when he came to a stop in front of Katrina.

"You must be Sirius Black? Leanne said that you could be a charmer when you want to be." Katrina replied as she looked around the room for a way out.

"So Leanne has spoken about me has she?" Sirius asked in a seductive voice.

"She is right, you do think highly about yourself don't you?" Katrina continued as she saw me talking to Severus. "LEANNE!" Katina called out across the room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"I better rescue Katrina, from Sirius before he makes a fool himself." At that I walked over to Katrina. "Sirius Black, where have you been? You have not come down and seen me for a while."

"I had to go home for a while. Bloody Kreacher burnt a hole in the side of the house which needed to be fixed. And once I found out that you were better and the house was fixed I came back just for you." Replied Sirius wile flirting with me.

"Don't forget I'm a married woman, and I'm expecting our first child." I explained as I gave him a hug and kiss on the check. "Cheyenne and Gracie are staying at Hogwarts as well.

"Yes, your lovely young nieces. You should have married me Leanne." Sirius whispered so Katrina couldn't hear us.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 _FLASHBACK:_

 _As I walked into 12 Grimmauld Place on Friday afternoon after I had finished my working week at Hogwarts. "Sirius is you home?" I called out; as I didn't hear anything, I walked up the stairs towards my bedroom where I shared it with Sirius. As I unpacked my bags I decided to get a cup coffee before I had a bath. So I walked down to the kitchen to make a cup. As I walked down the stairs I heard voices._

" _Mooney, I don't know what to do? I know that she wants to settle down and get married. I don't know if I'm ready to settle down. Let alone get married and have children. What should I do?" I heard Sirius saying to his best friend._

" _Padfoot, you need to talk to Leanne and not me. She is back from Hogwarts today, so spend the weekend talking to her." I must have made a noise because I heard. "I'm going because she heard you and she'd just outside the kitchen door." At that Remus Lupin got up and left through the floo network._

 _I waited a few seconds I walked in and took a set across from Sirius. "We have been together for almost two years. Yes I do want to settle down, however for marriage if you truly love me as much as I love you; you would have talked to me and not to Mooney about this."_

" _I do love you. However I'm not ready to settle down let alone to get married and have kids yet, I need some time to think, I'm going for a walk. Go and have a bath." Sirius explained as he got up and gave me kiss on the forehead and walked out of the kitchen and out of the house._

 _Sirius didn't come back that night and I had cried myself to sleep. So the next morning I packed up all of my stuff and left a note on the kitchen table and I moved into my living quarters at Hogwarts. Sirius tried to talk to me but I refused to let him in. At the beginning of the new school year, Sirius took up the DADA positions. Our relationship has been only as friendship sense that day 3 years ago._

 _END FLASHBACK:_

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Katrina knows all about it and why I left. Katrina, I'm going to go. If you want I'll escort you back to your quarters or you can stay here?" I offered as I walked over to Severus. "Severus I'm ready to go back to our quarters."

"He did it again didn't he?" Severus asked as we walked over to Katrina and Albus.

"Yes! Albus thank you for a good night. However I'm heading off for bed. Are you staying or are you leaving?" I asked Katrina again.

"Thank you Albus for letting us stay until the new year." Katrina said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm ready to leave."

At that we walked out and I dropped Katrina off at the quarters she is staying at. "I'll see you all for breakfast down at our quarters around 9am."

"Sleep well and don't do anything I won't do?" Katrina called out as I walked away.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next morning as I lay in Severus's arms. "I wish you could do more than just kiss me and rub my back. Do you want to open your present know or wait until the others come down?"

"I wish that I could also make love to you. What did you buy for me that you would offer me that now rather than when Katrina joins us?" Severus answered while rubbing my back.

"You can open it here or not it doesn't matter." I answered as I started playing with his navel. "Let's get up and get ready for Katrina and the girls to arrive. Do you want to join me in a shower?" I asked as I got out of bed and stripped.

"Remember NO! Funny stuff or I leave. We have only a few more days and I can make love to you the way you like it." After I nodded my head Severus climbed out of bed and stripped off his pants and joins me in the shower.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

A little while later as we were sitting on the couch we heard a knock on the door. "Merry Christmas." I called out when I open the door to revealed Katrina and the girls.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Leanne." Answered Cheyenne as she walked in.

"Merry Christmas Aunt Leanne." Answered Gracie as she walked in.

"Merry Christmas Leanne." Answered Katrina as she walked in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas Katrina Cheyenne and Gracie." Severus replied as he came out of the kitchenette.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Severus." Answered Cheyenne as she took a seat on the floor.

"Merry Christmas Uncle Severus." Answered Gracie as she took a seat on the floor next Cheyenne.

"Merry Christmas Severus." Answered Katrina as she kissed Severus on the cheek.

"Let's have some breakfast and then we will open some presents. I normally have Eggs Benedict, some sausages with a large pumpkin juice." Severus explained as he sat down on the couch.

"Make that two please with an extra serving; however no sausages and some coffee thank you." I answered while I sat down next him on the couch.

"French toast with Vegemite, times three please and milk too Severus." Answered Katrina as she sat down in the arm chair. (YUCK!)

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

After that we had finished with breakfast I got and got the presents from the bedroom. "OK, Cheyenne here you go. Gracie here you go. Katrina here you go. Last but not least Severus." I called out as I passed around the packages.

"Thank you, Thank you, and Thank you." Called out Gracie as she opened her present. "I am, able to take it home can't I?"

"Yes you can, I did double check before I left. On top of things as you are going home on the Knight Boat and you don't need to through quarantine." I answered as Cheyenne opened hers.

"A book on 'Hogwarts, A history.' Thank you." Cheyenne said looking disappointed.

"I thought it was the best choice as you are hoping to come to Hogwarts next year. This book is released once every five years, it will automatically update as need be. Let's just say that you'll find out about the baby before we have a chance to owl you about it." I explained while I was doing that I could see Cheyenne's face brighten up.

"Katrina, as for you present I brought it for you." Severus offered as she opened the box.

"OH my." When she opens it there were three necklaces with all if there birthstones. "Is that an Aquamarine, Sapphire and what the third one?"

"The third one is a Tanzanite. You can also wear them as one or you can wear separately, depending on your mood." Severus explained as Katrina put them on. "Leanne opens yours please."

"OH Severus, I love mine. You gave me a Garnet pendant and a Diamond necklace as well. I also noticed a plain necklace is that for our baby's birthstone?" I asked as I put mine as well.

"NO offence here, however Leanne yours is of better quality then Katrina's. So where is mine?" Severus asked as he looks around for his present.

"Here you go, you better like it or else?" I replied as I got up handed Severus his present.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

CHAPTER 3

It was New Year's Eve; we were heading over to The Burrow for the annual party. "Warning Molly is a very loving person. I did inform them that you will be going tonight. This is where you'll meet all of the Weasleys and their family. Arthur love anything muggle so warning if he try to corner you over it."

"How many children do they have?" Katrina asked as she packs a few things into a bag.

"Six boys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron. One girl Ginny. Plus all of their partners and their children. Sirius, Remus, Tonks and a few other people will be their tonight as well." I explained further as we got ready to leave. "Severus come on we are leaving soon." I yelled out.

"Another bloody Weasley party." Severus grumbled as he walked out of his office.

"Stop complaining we only go to two a year at most. The next one's not until May for the Victory party." I answered as I grabbed some floo power. "He complains but he enjoys the party any way." I explained to Katrina. "Do you want to take the girls or Katrina with you?"

"I'll take the girls, however I'm not staying the night. Are we ready to go?" Severus complained as he stepped into the fire place.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"About time Snape, we were starting to think you weren't coming." Fred Weasley called out as he landed in the living room.

"Mr Weasley, please be civil around my nieces thank you." Severus replied as he cleaned himself and Cheyenne and Gracie as well.

"What was Fred complaining about?" I asked as I arrived behind him.

"MUM! The Snape's are here." Fred called out.

"Leanne, Severus good of you to come." Called out Molly as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Thank you for asking us. Molly may I introduce you to my sister Katrina and her two daughters, Cheyenne and Gracie." I replied as I gave her a hug and kiss.

"Welcome, please make yourself at home. The adults are in kitchen and rest are out in the backyard." Molly explained as we walked into the kitchen. "Everyone this is Katrina, Cheyenne and Gracie please make them welcome."

"Welcome, I'm Arthur Weasley." Called Arthur as he came over to introduce himself. "This is my eldest Bill, this is Charlie, this is Percy, this is Kingsley, this is Sirius, and this is Remus and his wife Tonks. Rest of them are out in the backyard." Once all the introductions done we walked out in the back yard where everyone else was. "Everyone this is Leanne's sister Katrina and her niece's Cheyenne and Gracie."

"Cheyenne, Gracie come and play ground Quidditch." Harry called out from the pitch area.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As I stood at the window looking out into the backyard I saw Katrina sitting down next to Ginny. "How have you been sense all of this started?" Molly asked as she stood by the stove cooking dinner.

"I feel better every day; it has been good though having Katrina and the girls for Christmas. Thank you for our Weasley jumpers." I was saying as I went over and gave her a hand to cook dinner.

"OH! I was able to get three completed for Katrina and the girls as well. Remind me to give them to you before you leave tomorrow?" Molly continued as she sat down and started chopping up some vegetables.

"How are things going for you?" I asked when I was completed chopping the carrots.

"It been going great, Arthur is busy at work. Ginny is expect their second any day now. I love this time of year as all my children come home for a visit and they bring my grandbabies with them. How long is Katrina and the girls here for?" Molly asked when she had finished chopping her veggies.

"They will be leaving middle of January so the girls can get ready for the New school year in February. Cheyenne is hoping to come to Hogwarts in the New School year. However we are waiting on Albus and the school board if they will let her come or not." At that everyone started to come inside as it had started to rain. So I walked into the living room and sat on Severus's lap.

"So did Gracie like her present?" George asked when he joined us by the fire.

"Yes I did." Answered Gracie as she walked into the living room just as George ask the question.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As it got closer to midnight I had fallen asleep in Severus's lap. "I see someone didn't make it to midnight?" Exclaimed Katrina as she sat down on the couch."

"She did the same last year. Do you like Sirius?" Severus asked as I shifted in his arms.

"Yes I do like him. Yes I do know the history between him and Leanne. He is nice and even Leanne says that." Katrina explained as Sirius walked in.

"Someone didn't make it Midnight, she never could even when we were together." Sirius exclaimed as he sat down by Katrina. "But do I get a midnight kiss anyway?"

"We'll see. Are you going to take Leanne home?" Katrina asked as I woke up yawning.

"Keep it down some people are trying to sleep." I said as I tried to sit up.

"Yes to that question. Do you want to come home now or tomorrow?" Severus asked as we got up to leave.

"Are you two leaving?" Molly asked when she came into the living room.

"Yes, I think that Leanne is ready for bed. This is the latest she has been up sense the accident." Severus explained while walking over to the fire place.

"I'll stay and come back tomorrow, the girls are already in bed." Katrina answered.

"Just don't through our quarters when you do? Come on I need to get you to bed. Goodnight Molly and thank you for a good night." Severus was saying as he picked up some floo powder.

"Yes, Molly thank you for a good night." I said as we stepped into the fire place.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

The next morning as I lay awake I was thinking about things when I felt Severus lean over and gave me a kiss. "Morning, and what do you think I are doing?" I asked when he paused.

"I was hoping to make love to my wife this morning. Unless you have forgotten that we were told that we could make love this morning." Severus explained as he deepened the kiss.

"OH." I said as his hand moved up my leg. "I did." As both of his hands moved to take off my nightie. "Forget what." As my nightie went over my head and Severus moved to suck onto my left breast. "The mediwitch." While his right hand moved down to my undies. "Said that we." And it continued under the elastic band and it had found my clitoris. "Would have to reframe from." As he was moving to my right breast. "Having sex until." Just then he pushed a finger into virgina.

"Yes and what is today?" Severus asked as he started pushing his finger in and out while flicking a thumb over my clitoris.

Looking happy when he entered a second finger. "Today is New Year day." At that I felt an orgasm take over me as Severus kissed me.

"That didn't take that long." Severus responded as he reached down and took off his boxers, then my undies.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Afterwards as we laid in each other arms. "We better get up before someone decides to come and visit." I said as I tried to get up. "Am I having this shower by myself or are you joining me?"

Jumping out of bed Severus led me into the bathroom almost pulling me. "You don't have to ask me twice."

While I turned on the shower Severus stepped in behind me. "Can you get my back please?" I asked when I gave him the soap.

"Would you like me to clean between your legs as well?" Severus asked as he rubbed down my back and kissing and nipping my neck and shoulder.

Nodding my head. "Just don't do anything else." When Severus was done I turned to him. "Would you like me to clean your back for you?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

As it was coming up to lunch I decided to go up to The Great Hall for lunch and see if Katrina was back yet. "Severus I'm going up to The Great Hall for lunch and to see if Katrina is back yet."

"I'm staying put as I have some class marking to do." Severus answered as continued marking the essays.

As I walked up the stairs I could see Peeves was on the prowl. "Afternoon Peeves, are you enjoying the peace and quiet of the holidays?"

"Lippy Snape, too quiet not enough people for me to bug." Answered Peeves as he flown off.

As I watched him fly off I turned around and walked in to The Great Hall. Looking around I found Katrina sitting up at the staff table. So I walked up and took a seat next to her. "So when did you get back?"

"Not long ago. Cheyenne and Gracie are still at The Burrow." Katrina explained as she helped herself to seconds.

"I see you got your Weasley jumper from Molly? Severus ones have some red through the black." I explained as I finished my lunch.

"Yes Molly gave me the Jumpers this morning before I left. You look happy today?" Katrina exclaimed as we got up and left The Great Hall.

"I am very happy. Are you coming back to our quarters or are you going back to yours?" I asked as I stop by the kitchen.

"You had sex this morning." Katrina exclaimed out loud.

"Not so loud." I said quietly.

"Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning." I heard Peeves call out all of a sudden. (I didn't know what Peeves called Severus Snape so I made it up.) "Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning." Peeves said to my face. "Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning. Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning." He said again and again.

"Thank you Peeves, why don't you go and tell the rest of the school please." I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

However Peeves followed me into the Kitchen yelling. "Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning. Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning."

"Dobby did Severus call anyone for lunch?" I asked while ignoring Peeves as he kept calling out. 'Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning. Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning.'

"NO he hasn't had his lunch. Would you like me to make him some sandwiches?" Dobby asked as Peeves stood in front on him.

"Dotty, did you know that 'Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning. Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning.' And I was told to tell everyone." After a couple of minutes Peeves left calling out. "Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning. Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning."

"Yes thank you Dobby that will be great. Katrina the best way to handle Peeves in to ignore him and he goes away." I explained as Dobby handed over some sandwiches and we walked back our quarters.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Leanne, I've heard Peeves is going around the school saying. 'Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning.' How did he find out?" Severus asked when I walked in with some sandwiches.

"Katrina and I were talking and she exclaimed that we had sex and Peeves heard us. I would have thought that he would get bored of it sooner rather later so I told him to spread the word. I have brought you some sandwiches." I said as I handed over the plate and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

When I walked back into our living area Katrina asked. "Was he mad?"

"Never, have you got time? I've got a story to tell you." I asked as I sat down.

"Always, if the girls come back they know where to look for me." Katrina answered.

"Early last year Peeves came into my office asking if he could talk, I said yes he could if I could take notes. He must have decided to waste my time by spending 5 hours in my room talking about his life and crap. That night I told Severus what had happened he was pissed off what had happened. I said that was fine I had no one expected that day. In the end I wrote an article that was printed in The Daily Prophet. After that day he has left me alone and he has never come back for a session sense." I explained as I was laughing.

"I remember now, you sent that article for me to read, I thought it was funny." Katrina said while she stopped laughing.

Just then Minerva popped her head out of the fire. "Leanne, do you know that Peeves is going around the school yelling and telling everyone that 'Posey Snape and Lippy Snape had sex this morning.'."

"Yes I am aware of that. I told him to so that he would leave me alone, you know what he is like." I answered.

"Unfortunately I do, just as long as he stops by Monday when the kids come back." At that Minerva withdrew her head.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

CHAPTER 4

On Monday morning as I woke up feeling horny. "Severus?"

"Leanne." Severus answered as he opened his eyes.

As I sat up and threw leg over him so that I could straddle him. "We have some time before we need to get up." I whispered as I rocked my pelvis back and forward.

At that Severus grabbed onto the bottom for my nightie and lifted it over my head. "Someone woke up horny this morning."

So I grabbed one of his hands and put it onto my breasts. "Of course I am horny, how about a quickie?" I asked as I lifted myself just enough to impale myself on to his shaft.

"Come on and rock it." Severus called out as I started rocking faster and faster. After a minute of rocking back and forward Severus grabbed onto my ass to slow me down. "Yes Leanne that's it come for me."

"FUCK YES." I called out as Severus emptied his seed inside of me. As I got off him and climbed out of bed I turned around. "Are you joining me in the shower?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

At breakfast as I sat down next to Katrina. "So what are you plans for today?"

"Follow Gracie into some classes that she wants to sit in. Read some books I don't know what to do while you are working." Katrina answered as she looked for the girls of which were sitting at the Slytherin table talking with some first years.

"It will be a long week for me. By Friday I'll at least have three kids complaining that one of their roommates have destroyed one of their Christmas present that they brought with them back to Hogwarts. And then I ask why did they bring it with them." I commented as I started to notice students and staff getting up and start leaving The Great Hall for class. "So what is your first class?"

"Muggle studies with seventh years. Care of Magical Creatures with Third years. Then after lunch there is no classes we are aloud in." At that Katrina and Gracie walked in the stairs to class and Cheyenne walked out the doors.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

At lunch I walked in to fine Severus in a bad mood. "Someone blow up a caldron?"

"That and more. Cheyenne was in my last class." Severus explained as I sat down. "Some of the kids were complaining that Cheyenne was aloud in my class. I left it at that."

"If you have any problems, stop Cheyenne going into the class. I'm free for a while how about going to our quarters for a little bit of…" However before I could finish I heard.

"Mrs Snape." Called out Dumbledore.

"Professor, how can I help you?" I answered but I had a filling what it was going to be about.

"Can we go to my office please; I forgot to bring down some paper work you to sign that will aloud Cheyenne to come here if the fall." Dumbledore explained as he walked in through the front doors.

Nodding my head I followed the headmaster up to his office. "Please have a seat. I have heard from the school governesses and they have said that Cheyenne can come here next year only if you and Severus will need to be her next of kin." Dumbledore said as he handed over some paper work.

"Sounds easy enough to do. Have you had any complaints from the students about Cheyenne and Gracie sitting in class?" I asked as I helped myself to a lemon drop.

"Everyone loves them. I did hear that some complained in positions that Cheyenne was in there, other than that nothing. The teachers so far talking highly of both girls and Katrina." Dumbledore explained as we walked out of the office and back to the Great Hall for lunch.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

That night I was sitting on the couch waiting for dinner as I didn't feel like go up to the Great Hall for dinner. Severus walked in carrying some dinner for me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I just wasn't up to going to the Great Hall tonight. Albus gave me paper work about Cheyenne coming here next year. She can only come if we take custody of her while she is at school here in England. I've signed the paper work. All it needs is for you to sign and Katrina to sign." I explained as I helped myself to some food.

"Of course I'll sign the paper work. I love Cheyenne and I'll sign whatever I need to sign for her to come here next year. Why don't you go and have bath after dinner." Severus offered as his sign the paper work.

"Can you join me?" I asked as I got up and started walking into the bedroom.

"I have my rounds to do first. If you wait I can join you in the tub afterwards." At that Severus walked out to start his evening rounds.

"Don't be too long." I called out as I got up and walked into our bedroom.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Conclusion

The time had come for Katrina and the girls to head home. We were waiting on the shore of the Black Lake waiting for the Knight Boat to arrive. "Let me know when you get home. We'll contact you in summer to arrange for Cheyenne to be picked up."

"You look after yourself and the baby. I can't wait to be an Aunt, this year. Severus look after Leanne for me please." Katrina asked as she walked over to give Severus a hug and kiss.

"You just get home safe and sound, and I look forward to having Cheyenne coming here next year. Be careful with Sirius, I know you know their history but just be careful." At that Severus walked back into the Castle.

"Cheyenne, keep an eye on that book at the end of June onwards. Gracie, look after Aussie. What did Severus say to you?" I asked as I saw the Knight Boat arrive.

"Just to be careful around Sirius. And he's looking forward to Cheyenne coming here next school year. You just be careful yourself." Katrina answered as she handed over their bags to a porter.

"We will be leaving in ten minutes." Said a porter that came off the Knight Boat when it anchored.

With final hugs and kisses I watched as Katrina and the girls walk up the plank and disappear on deck. As I waved good bye I started crying, then I felt a pair of arms go around my middle. Smiling I turn to expect to see Severus standing behind me, but I saw Sirius. "Let go of me Sirius."

"Give me a kiss first." He answered as he turned me around.

Instead of kissing him I brought my right knee up and kneed him in the nuts. "I'M GOING TO SEE DUMBLEDORE AND PUTTING IN A FORMAL COMPLAINT AGAINST YOU. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO GRAB ME AND DEMAND A KISS FROM ME." I yelled as I walked away from him and towards Dumbledore's office on the way I ran into Severus.

"Good thing you kneed him or I would have killed him for grading you. You are mine and I won't let you go." Severus said into my ear as I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I can look after myself, he'll be sore for a few hours. I'm heading up to see Albus right now if you want to come?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. After seeing Albus, I was guaranteed that Sirius will be punished for what he had done. I had decided not to tell Katrina what had happened between us. However if she asked I wouldn't lie.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Please read and review


End file.
